El frío es una sensación extraña
by Eve Sparda
Summary: ¿Puede alguien recuperar las riendas de su vida cuando todo parece perdido? Snake pasa los días sumido en una bruma que le hiela el corazón, pero quizás la señal que siempre estuvo esperando esté a punto de llegar, de la forma más inesperada.


**Título: **El frío es una sensación extraña

**Autor: **Eve Sparda

**Disclaimer**: La historia y los personajes descritos pertenecen a Hideo Kojima y al videojuego Metal Gear Solid, de Konami.

**Advertencias**: Situado entre Metal Gear Solid y Metal Gear Solid 2, puede contener spoilers de estos juegos ;D

**El frío es una sensación extraña**

El frío es una sensación extraña. Se puede sentir tanto por dentro como por fuera. Lo bueno es que una vez que matas ese frío en el interior, da igual que por fuera te estés congelando. Sin embargo, hacerlo a la inversa es más difícil aunque, como pensaba Solid Snake, por intentarlo no se había muerto nadie. O sí, pero al menos se mantenía ocupado. Y caliente.

Y ésta era una excusa como cualquier otra para seguir pasando los días pegado a una botella. Más que nada porque en Alaska tampoco hay mucho más que hacer ni mucha gente con la que conversar. Claro, sí. Por supuesto. Y pega otro trago.

Snake no recordaba con mucha seguridad cuándo había empezado aquella espiral alcohólica. Unas veces parecían años, otras, unos pocos días. Lo que sí recordaba con precisión milimétrica era el incidente que lo había desencadenado todo. Aquello no se olvidaba con facilidad. Podría decirse que el orgullo era lo único que a Solid Snake le quedaba intacto. Se acercó la botella a los labios tratando de llevarse otro trago al gaznate, pero descubrió que ésta se había quedado seca hacía un rato.

—Puta —dijo mientras estrellaba la botella contra la pared desnuda. Últimamente la culpa de todo la tenía ella… aunque se encontrase a kilómetros de distancia. En realidad, podría encontrarse en el mismísimo infierno por lo que a él respectaba, pero por muy lejos que se encontrase, ella siempre sería culpable.

Tanteó con la mano a su alrededor buscando alguna sustituta apta para la botella que había acabado hecha añicos contra la pared. Su manó rozó cristales, papeles, botellas y vasos vacíos y pringosos e incluso un par de prendas usadas, pero ni una sola botella lista para ser abierta. Y fuera, los lobos aullaban. Snake se pasó la mano por la frente y trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que los había alimentado. ¿Ayer? ¿Esta mañana? No conseguía recordarlo. Los lobos aullaban con más intensidad y a Snake estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza. Si por lo menos se callaran un momento y pudiese pensar…

No eran sólo los lobos los que aullaban. Había algo más detrás de sus lloros lastimeros. Un sonido ascendente.

—Es una moto de nieve.

¿Cómo demonios le habían encontrado? ¿Había sido ella? Qué más daba, tenía una pistola en algún sitio, no tenía intención de que le pillaran desprevenido. El antiguo agente trató de incorporarse sin mucho éxito y volvió a caer al suelo, trastabillando. Y la moto estaba cada vez más cerca. Maldición. Aunque por el ruido sólo parecía que viniese una. Qué extraño... ¿habrían enviado a un sólo tipo a buscarlo? Qué ilusos… así sería mucho más fácil deshacerse de él.

Snake utilizó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo para levantarse y apoyarse contra la pared. La pistola tenía que estar en el mueble de la habitación. Tampoco estaba tan lejos. Un par de pasos, menos incluso si eran zancadas.

La moto ya estaba allí. Produjo un par de ronquidos estentóreos y se calló. Snake respiró hondo y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación. Venga, unos pasos. Y de ahí, a la eternidad. Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Snake notó como toda la sala empezaba a girar como una peonza entorno suyo. Se agarró con fuerza a la pared y cerró los ojos. El sonido de unos pasos y los lobos aullando al borde del paro cardíaco le indicaron que su visita ya estaba allí. Snake giró la cabeza resoplando justo cuando la puerta de la entrada se abría. Su visión empezó a emborronarse a la vez que la habitación giraba como un maldito tiovivo, pero tuvo tiempo de ver las gafas grandes, el abrigo blanco y las greñas castañas cubiertas de nieve.

—Maldito seas —musitó antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo, inconsciente.

A Snake lo despertó el goteo del grifo contra su cabeza. Trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo resbaló y volvió a la posición original. La cabeza le dolía como un demonio, pero volvía a estar en su sitio y alerta. Snake miró a su alrededor y observó que se encontraba en el baño, metido en una bañera llena de agua que hacía algunos minutos debió estar caliente. Vio su ropa bien colocada sobre una silla enfrente de él, y dio gracias al cielo de que aquel tipo le hubiese dejado los calzoncillos puestos. Se deshizo de ellos con un tirón de manos y los arrojó al otro lado del baño. Aprovechó para cambiar de posición y darse una buena ducha. La necesitaba de verdad.

Cuando terminó, se envolvió el cuerpo en una toalla y salió del aseo sin saber muy bien qué iba a encontrar. ¿A qué habría venido aquel tipo? Hacía tiempo desde lo de Shadow Moses y desde que acabó la misión apenas había tenido contacto con él. Por no decir nada. El agente no estaba muy acostumbrado a las visitas y no podía decir que le gustaran demasiado, pero haría una excepción por ser quién era. Torció la esquina y se dirigió al salón, pero antes de entrar se detuvo sorprendido. Quizás pensaba encontrar a Otacon sentado en el sillón u hojeando algún libro, sin embargo, éste se había atado un pañuelo a la cabeza y recorría la estancia bolsa de basura en mano metiendo todo tipo de porquería dentro.

—¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?

Otacon dio un respingo, se giró sorprendido y se ajustó las gafas con la mano libre.

—Bueno… como todavía estabas inconsciente, pensé que esta casa necesitaba un repaso… no debe ser muy salubre vivir rodeado de estas cosas —y le enseñó al agente un envoltorio vacío que en algún momento había contenido comida precocinada—. ¿Cuánto lleva esto aquí, un siglo?

Snake soltó un gruñido, entró en el dormitorio, se vistió con lo primero que encontró (y que seguía medianamente limpio) y regresó al salón. Otacon estaba quitando unas telarañas del techo valiéndose de una escoba. Con cada escobazo, millones de motas de polvo le caían sobre la cabeza y los hombros. Snake sólo pudo preguntarse de dónde habría sacado la escoba.

Fuera, los lobos aullaban.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Oh sí, gracias. Un café me vendría muy bien.

—Café, ¿eh?

Snake se acercó a la pequeña cocina intentando recordar si quedaba algo que no fuesen botellas de whiskey escocés. Tras abrir varias puertas, encontró un bote con los últimos restos de un café instantáneo y algo de leche posiblemente caducada. Abrió otro armario, sacó una taza, vació el contenido del bote y la leche dentro y lo llevó al salón. Le acercó la taza a Otacon, que respondió con un entusiasta "gracias", y se sentó en el sillón, asegurándose antes de tener cerca una botella que milagrosamente había descubierto debajo de la mesa. Otacon se sentó enfrente de él y dio un sorbo al café. Acto seguido lo dejó en la mesa con una mueca de horror y no volvió a tocarlo. Snake, sin embargo, le dio un largo trago a la botella y preguntó:

—Otacon, ¿a qué has venido? —dudó un momento y volvió a preguntar—. No… mejor, ¿cómo me has encontrado?

—Bueno, uno tiene sus contactos…

—No me vengas con mierdas, me aseguré de que nadie conociese mi localización para que ni FOXHOUND ni el gobierno viniesen a tocarme las narices, ¿y me dices que tienes contactos? ¿Qué contactos? La única persona que sabe dónde estoy… mierda… ¿te lo ha dicho ella?

—¡No, para nada! No me ha…

—No me mientas —Snake lo miró fijamente y Otacon no pudo hacer otra cosa que claudicar.

—De acuerdo, me lo dijo Meryl.

—¡Perfecto! Ya veo que mantener la boca cerrada es otra de sus muchas cualidades. Ahora mismo mi dirección podría estar apareciendo en primera plana de todos los periódicos…

—No seas tan duro con ella, tuve que insistirla mucho para que me la diera, de verdad, fue porque era un asunto importante.

—Seguro que se hizo mucho de rogar —dijo Snake con sorna y resopló incrédulo.

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—No lo parecía el día que me abandonó.

Otacon agachó la cabeza sin saber qué hacer o decir y Snake dio otro trago, más enfadado de lo que había estado esa mañana. La borrachera había pasado y los recuerdos volvían a estar ahí, más frescos y vivos que nunca. Era como una herida que no cicatrizaba y que seguía manando sangre y pus. Un asunto realmente asqueroso. Otacon tomó aliento para decir algo y alzó la vista:

—Oye, siento mucho lo que…

—No has venido hasta aquí sólo para consolarme ¿verdad? Pues dime lo que tengas que decirme y lárgate.

Otacon tragó saliva, se echó hacia adelante y cruzó las manos sobre las piernas.

—De acuerdo, iré directo al grano, hace unos días recibí una información bastante jugosa de una fuente no identificada. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero tras algunas investigaciones confirmé la veracidad de los datos. Aquello era muy grande.

Snake se sintió interesado.

—¿De qué se trataba?

—¿No te lo imaginas?

—Metal Gear.

—¡Exacto! Parece ser que el disco óptico con el que Ocelot escapó de Shadow Moses ha estado echando humo. Las copias de Metal Gear están empezando a proliferar y todo el mundo quiere su propia versión del tanque. Eso sí, todo esto es alto secreto.

—¿Y esto nos lleva a…?

—¡A que hay que detenerlo! No podemos permitir que este tipo de arma circule libremente y sin control, desencadenaría en una catástrofe mundial sin precedentes —Otacon acompañó sus palabras con unos enérgicos movimientos de brazos.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? —A Snake todo eso le estaba empezando a oler a chamusquina.

—Por eso he venido aquí, para pedirte tu ayuda —Otacon miró con determinación a Snake—. Me siento responsable de lo que está pasando porque yo fui en mayor medida el padre de Rex… de Metal Gear, pero soy consciente de que solo no puedo hacer nada. Por eso he pensado en venir a pedirte que me ayudes.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!

—¡Es perfecto, Snake! ¿Quién mejor que el héroe de Shadow Moses para acabar definitivamente con la amenaza de Metal Gear? Además, formamos un gran equipo, ya lo has comprobado, funcionamos muy bien juntos y…

—Ya no estoy de servicio, ¿recuerdas?

—¡No se trata de una misión, Snake! ¡Sino de un acto de responsabilidad! ¡Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo! Si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados, miles, millones de personas inocentes pagarán las consecuencias. Y no quiero que eso ocurra. No, nunca más.

—No me interesa lo que le pueda pasar a nadie, estoy harto de seguir órdenes y dejarme el culo por gente que no lo agradece… ni lo merece. La culpa es en parte también suya. Si estalla otra guerra, ellos se lo habrán ganado, que se las apañen como puedan.

—Snake, eso es injusto, es el gobierno el que invierte cantidades exorbitadas de dinero para desarrollar armas de destrucción masiva que ponen en peligro a la gente, es responsabilidad de los que podemos hacer algo evitar que eso ocurra y desvelar la verdad ante el mundo.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de ser un héroe y salvar el mundo, ve y enfréntate a ese Metal Gear tú solo. Yo estoy muy ocupado —se acercó la botella a los labios y bebió con rabia.

Otacon le echó una larga mirada escrutadora, llena de rabia, reproche y decepción. Snake leyó aquellos sentimientos con una claridad abismal y algo en su interior se retorció. A Snake no le gustaba hablar de remordimientos, pues pensaba que ya los había perdido en algún momento del camino, pero aquel sentimiento era lo más parecido a conciencia que todavía le quedaba. Otacon soltó un largo suspiro y se levantó con lentitud.

—No tengo ningún derecho a venir a tu casa y obligarte a que tomes parte en algo así, pero esto es muy importante y por ello debo insistirte. Te dejaré un rato a solas para que pienses en lo que te he dicho, mientras, voy a alimentar a tus lobos, parecen hambrientos.

—Hacer eso no me hará cambiar de parecer.

—No lo hago por ti, sino por ella.

Otacon se dirigió a la puerta de salida y asió el picaporte. Repentinamente se giró hacia el hombre que una vez había conocido y le dijo:

—No somos herramientas del gobierno ni de nadie más. Somos seres humanos independientes y libres, nosotros decidimos nuestro camino, pero también somos responsables de nuestros actos. No lo olvides.

Y dicho esto, salió al exterior, al frío desolador de Alaska.

Snake meditó aquellas palabras repitiéndolas una y mil veces en su cabeza. Ya alguien había utilizado esa frase dirigiéndose a él. Aunque las palabras de Gray Fox quizás había calado más hondo dado lo trágico de su muerte, lo que Otacon le dijo también había hecho mella en su cuerpo y en su mente. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? ¿Cuándo había empezado a dejarse llevar de esa manera? ¿Fue cuando Meryl lo abandonó? No, aquello habían sido sólo excusas, esa podredumbre moral que lo había consumido ya venía de antes, de mucho antes de Shadow Moses. Quizás incluso antes de Zanzibarland y Outer Heaven. Al igual que su antiguo aliado, luchar era lo único para lo que siempre había valido, pero al menos Fox siempre luchó por lo creía. ¿Y él? Nunca le había buscado el sentido a lo que hacía, se había limitado a obedecer órdenes y a matar poco a poco todos los instintos y reacciones contrarias al estilo de vida que llevaba, hasta volverse insensible.

Naomi le había dicho que buscara un motivo por el que vivir, pero había pasado los últimos meses de su miserable vida huyendo y culpando a otros. Había cedido las riendas de su propia vida. Pero, ¿podía un hombre recuperar el control de su existencia? Quizás la aparición de Otacon había sido una señal, una oportunidad que debía aprovechar. Posiblemente la última que tuviera.

No sabía muy bien en qué terminaría todo aquello, ni siquiera sabía muy bien las razones que le estaban impulsando a querer unirse al científico en su plan descabellado. Pero lo que tenía claro es que de esa forma encontraría el camino, su razón para vivir.

Sí, hasta un idiota sabría reconocer una señal como esa cuando se le ponía delante de las narices.

Snake dejó la botella en la mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta por la que su amigo había salido hacía un momento.

Un hombre tiene derecho a tomar las riendas de su vida… y a aceptar sus responsabilidades.

Snake sintió que las frías corrientes del norte le azotaban la cara cuando abrió la puerta, aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió su interior lo suficientemente cálido como para aguantar lo que deparara el futuro.


End file.
